powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Unity
The ability to encompass everything. A variation of Omnipotence and Monotheistic Deity Physiology. Also Called * Complete Existence * Existential Unity * Heart of Existence * Heart of the Omniverse * One With All Capabilities This power is a specialized version of Omnipotence, making the user Creator and Creation. The user is a panentheistic being: everything is part of them, the universe/nature and they are identical or in a nutshell, are totally immanent in creation. Being one with all, the user is everything, everywhere, everywhen, and everyhow, without any exception whatsoever. This grants them unlimited power, knowledge, and presence (existence), for the very concept of limits are now irrelevant. The user still retains part of their former individuality and may choose to experience their new existence through avatars, mortal incarnations, or as a global cosmic force. Applications * Omnipotence - is all-powerfull in all senses and aspects. * Omniscience - knows all about everything and anything. * Omnipresence - is present throughout the entirety of existence. * Omni-Embodiment - is the embodiment of everything without exception. * Origin Manipulation - can create, be and alter the origin of everthing. * Flawless Indestructibility - there is no possible weakness whatsoever that could fit with the user. * Existential Perfection - user is the absolute existence above all. * Existence Manipulation - can manipulate existence on an omniversal scale. * Alpha Reality - create and manipulate the origin of all principles, concepts and realities. * Totality Manipulation - have absolute power over the Omega Omnisphere. * Apocalyptic Force Manipulation - can wipe out all existence on a whim. * Primordial Force Manipulation - has power over the unique source of every universal concept. * Physics Manipulation - can rewrite the laws of physics. * Logic Manipulation - can rewrite the rules of logic. * Absolute Will - can bend, twist, shape and reshape anything and everything with pure willpower. * Aether Manipulation - can manipulate the primordial essence. * Omniarch - can rule all aspects of existence. * Grand Design Construction - one can exhustively plan and manipulate every event deterministically. * Absolute Existence - has absolute control over his/her own existence. * Absolute Immortality - has an undefeatable level of immortality. * Omnifarious - can assume any shape of any type on any scale. * Omnilock - the user exists beyond all and of the own nothing * Existential Manifestations - may appear in a thousand forms and aspects to experience a new existence (enclosed with omnipresence, can be useful) * Cosmic Manipulation - one can control, manipulate, and reshape the whole entire cosmos itself. * Ultimate Invincibility/Universal Irreversibility - be completely undisputed and unstoppable. Variations *Nature Unity - to be one with nature. *Subjective Unity - a fantasy variation. Limitations * User may have problems maintaining their ego/personality/self. Known Users *Thanos (Marvel): via the Heart of The Universe *Heart of The Universe (Marvel) *Ryougi Shiki (Kara no Kyoukai) *Void/Origin (Kara no Kyoukai) *Shinrabanshou (Nabari No Ou) *Mother of Existence (Spawn/Image Comics) *Presence (DC Comics) *One-Above-All (Marvel) *Elaine Belloc (Vertigo/DC) *Monad (Gnosticism) *Dungeon Master (Dungeons & Dragons) *Haruhi Suzumyia (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumyia) *Beyonder (Marvel); in his Universe *Bender (Futurama) in Episode: Over Clock Wise *Ik Onkar (Sikhism) Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Manipulations Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Rare power Category:Fighting Power Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Omni powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Infinite Powers